My True Love
by Dfreakbabe66
Summary: Emma still likes Sean..but theres nothing she can do about that because he has Ellie..but what happens when he confronts her..will these 2 teenagers will right back in love again
1. Default Chapter

**Emma Nelson walked the halls of Degrassi Community school..with books in hand...on her way to the Media Immersion Class.. "why has school become such a drag lately" she thought..as she was walking..her former boyfriend Sean Cameron and his girlfriend Ellie walked pass..they were laughing as usual.."Sean never laughed like that when we were together..i hope hes real happy now" she thought again..she looked over at Sean and he caught a glance at her..she missed him..a lot.."theres nothing i can do to get him back now"..she remembered all the times that her and Sean used to have..when she would go over his house watch movies with him on the couch and the long makeout sessions..yeah she really did miss all those happy times.**

**The bell had just rang and she sat in her seat for Media Immersion..Manny sat down next to her... "hey Emma" Manny said.."hi Manny" Emma said.."whats wrong with you..you look like you just got out of bed and didnt bother to do anything to yourself"..Manny told Emma.. "Manny..do you ever wish that you could just go back in time and change a lot of things"..."all the time Emma...why?? "ooo noo reason i was just wondering" "ok class everyone go to the page marked test and click on it..you have 20 minutes..you may start" Emma sighed..this was gonna be a long day.**

**Sean Cameron sat down in his regular place for lunch..he was waiting for Ellie..but instead he looked over at Emma carrying her tray over to an empty lunch table.." i love Ellie.." he thought.." but why do i miss Emma soo much..i mean theres always something about her..when she smiles..it seems like a whole room will light up" he continued to watch Emma as she sat at the table and ate her food.."i wonder where manny is..she usually sits with Emma.." Ellie came over to the table.."hey..did we remember to feed the ferret this morning.." she said.."yeah i think we did.." Sean said..still looking over at Emma's table.."hey.." he said.."i'll be right back ok.." "ok" said Ellie.. Sean made his way over to Emma's table..and tapped her on the shoulder..emma put her sandwich down and turned around.."Sean" she said.."hey..is it ok if i can sit down" "yeah go ahead.." she pointed at the empty place across from her...and he sat down.." soo i heard that you and Ellie moved in "yeah..shes a great person" "yeah" said Emma..."look Emma..i didnt come over to talk to you about me and Ellie..i want to talk about you and me"..emma gave him a confusing look..and then said .." you and me" .."yeah..he said.."you and me".."ok" she said..."what i did to you last year was really mean..i didnt consider that your dad had cancer and that you had a baby brother to watch all the time..i only cared about me..and that was it..and im really really sorry Emma"...Emma sat there for awhile trying to take in the words that he had just said..and then she said "its ok Sean..and im sorry two..you were right..i didnt really hang out with you that much like i should have..i wasnt a good girlfriend.." Sean looked at her and kind of gave her a half smile.."yeah you were..i was the sucky one in the relationship..and once again..im sorry Emma"..she smiled at him and said.." well thanks for coming over and talking to me..i needed someone to talk to..and im glad that we got this all cleared up" sean looked at her and said " no problem em..anytime.." and then he looked into her eyes for a mintute and walked off...Emma took her tray back and then walked over to the door and then leaned against it.."ok..soo maybe this day isnt that bad after all"..**

**Emma walked in the door of her house and put her bookbag down.."mom" she yelled.."mom im home"..there was no answer..and then on the refrigerator door there was a note..**

**Em,**

**Had to work late at the salon, snake had a parent teacher conference, call for pizza, there is money on the table, Jack is with Joey, call if you need anything..**

**Love,**

**mom**

**Emma sighed..."great..home alone with nothing to do" she called for pizza and ordered the regular..as she was waiting she turned on the tv...as she was flipping through the channels she found the movie that her and Sean allways used to watch when she was over his house.."great.." emma said.."more memories" ..she sat there and watched it for awhile and all the memories that her and sean used to have..then the doorbell rang.."wow time sure does fly" she got the door and of course it was the pizza guy...she brang the pizza in and sat it on the table and took a piece out..about 5 minutes later she was done..she wasnt that hungry so she decided to only eat one..she cleaned up her table spot and went downstairs to her room..**

**She sat on her bed and layed there for a minute..she then got up and decided to put on music...she was looking around her dresser and found the picture that Craig took of her and Sean on her moms wedding day..when they had originally started going back out.."that was a good day..i miss those times" she looked more at it...Sean had his arm around her waist and she had her arm around his..and they were both smiling..she sighed and then walked back over to her bad and layed down...she heard a tap on the window..she wondered who it could be since she didnt really get much visitors...she looked over at the window and there was Sean.."wow" she said.."this is weird" he mouthed to her.."can i come in"..she went over to the window and opened it..:"hey..what are you doing here"..."well Ellie went to visit her mom in rehab and there was no way i was gonna sit at home with that ferret..." Emma smiled.."ok and you think my house is any better..im bored too.." well it could be better then me sitting at home...what you dont want me to be here?" she smiled.."no i didnt say that..i was just wondering.." he walked around her room..he stopped at her dresser and looked at the picture.." you still have this picture..wow i thought you have thrown it out by now" "well i didnt..and its still there" she walked over to the bed and sat down..thinking of what she could say next...he came over and sat down next to her.."hi" he said.."hi" he said back..wow sean thought..shes still soo pretty..like shes always been.."Emma..i miss you".."i miss you too Sean..but theres really nothing i can do about that..because you have a girlfriend..and you are 100 commited to her.."yeah i know iam..but there is still something about you that iam in love with..and i cant get over that.."yeah" she said.."what is that?".."its your beauty.."Sean theres more to me then that" yeah i know and i could name a million things...she smiled.."ok..go"..he started laughing.."ok..you have a great personality..and a great attitude..and i like the way you arent afraid to stand up for yourself..he started to get closer to her...and one more thing i like"..and he got even more closer..about one inch away from her lips.."wait..i dont like..i LOVE your smile..." they were now each one inch from the others lips..he looked up at her eyes and looked at them and then he leaned into kiss her..and she didnt pull away...the kiss was like no other that they had, had before..long..and deep..suddenly..she pulled away.."Sean..im not saying i dont like this because this is what i've wanted since we broke up..but you have a girlfriend..and i dont want you to cheat on her.."yeah i know..your right..soo i guess im gonna go"...he started to walk toward the window..but she stopped him..."Sean..wait.."..she went over to him and gave him a long hug...then she stepped backwards.."thanks Sean"..."bye Emma..he said..and then he opened the window and went out...she went back over to the bed and layed down...she didnt realized how much time had passed..she looked over at the clock and it was already 8, she was tired..she looked up at the ceiling at the glow in the dark stars..then looked up at the picture of her and Sean..and drifted off to sleep...**

**Sorry if its bad! i did my best! im a really big Emma and Sean fan..as you can see...once i get 5 reviews..i'll work on the second chapter!**


	2. Hangout, Makeout, or more?

**Emma Nelson walked the halls of Degrassi Community school..with books in hand...on her way to the Media Immersion Class.. "why has school become such a drag lately" she thought..as she was walking..her former boyfriend Sean Cameron and his girlfriend Ellie walked pass..they were laughing as usual.."Sean never laughed like that when we were together..i hope hes real happy now" she thought again..she looked over at Sean and he caught a glance at her..she missed him..a lot.."theres nothing i can do to get him back now"..she remembered all the times that her and Sean used to have..when she would go over his house watch movies with him on the couch and the long makeout sessions..yeah she really did miss all those happy times.**

**The bell had just rang and she sat in her seat for Media Immersion..Manny sat down next to her... "hey Emma" Manny said.."hi Manny" Emma said.."whats wrong with you..you look like you just got out of bed and didnt bother to do anything to yourself"..Manny told Emma.. "Manny..do you ever wish that you could just go back in time and change a lot of things"..."all the time Emma...why?? "ooo noo reason i was just wondering" "ok class everyone go to the page marked test and click on it..you have 20 minutes..you may start" Emma sighed..this was gonna be a long day.**

**Sean Cameron sat down in his regular place for lunch..he was waiting for Ellie..but instead he looked over at Emma carrying her tray over to an empty lunch table.." i love Ellie.." he thought.." but why do i miss Emma soo much..i mean theres always something about her..when she smiles..it seems like a whole room will light up" he continued to watch Emma as she sat at the table and ate her food.."i wonder where manny is..she usually sits with Emma.." Ellie came over to the table.."hey..did we remember to feed the ferret this morning.." she said.."yeah i think we did.." Sean said..still looking over at Emma's table.."hey.." he said.."i'll be right back ok.." "ok" said Ellie.. Sean made his way over to Emma's table..and tapped her on the shoulder..emma put her sandwich down and turned around.."Sean" she said.."hey..is it ok if i can sit down" "yeah go ahead.." she pointed at the empty place across from her...and he sat down.." soo i heard that you and Ellie moved in "yeah..shes a great person" "yeah" said Emma..."look Emma..i didnt come over to talk to you about me and Ellie..i want to talk about you and me"..emma gave him a confusing look..and then said .." you and me" .."yeah..he said.."you and me".."ok" she said..."what i did to you last year was really mean..i didnt consider that your dad had cancer and that you had a baby brother to watch all the time..i only cared about me..and that was it..and im really really sorry Emma"...Emma sat there for awhile trying to take in the words that he had just said..and then she said "its ok Sean..and im sorry two..you were right..i didnt really hang out with you that much like i should have..i wasnt a good girlfriend.." Sean looked at her and kind of gave her a half smile.."yeah you were..i was the sucky one in the relationship..and once again..im sorry Emma"..she smiled at him and said.." well thanks for coming over and talking to me..i needed someone to talk to..and im glad that we got this all cleared up" sean looked at her and said " no problem em..anytime.." and then he looked into her eyes for a mintute and walked off...Emma took her tray back and then walked over to the door and then leaned against it.."ok..soo maybe this day isnt that bad after all"..**

**Emma walked in the door of her house and put her bookbag down.."mom" she yelled.."mom im home"..there was no answer..and then on the refrigerator door there was a note..**

**Em,**

**Had to work late at the salon, snake had a parent teacher conference, call for pizza, there is money on the table, Jack is with Joey, call if you need anything..**

**Love,**

**mom**

**Emma sighed..."great..home alone with nothing to do" she called for pizza and ordered the regular..as she was waiting she turned on the tv...as she was flipping through the channels she found the movie that her and Sean allways used to watch when she was over his house.."great.." emma said.."more memories" ..she sat there and watched it for awhile and all the memories that her and sean used to have..then the doorbell rang.."wow time sure does fly" she got the door and of course it was the pizza guy...she brang the pizza in and sat it on the table and took a piece out..about 5 minutes later she was done..she wasnt that hungry so she decided to only eat one..she cleaned up her table spot and went downstairs to her room..**

**She sat on her bed and layed there for a minute..she then got up and decided to put on music...she was looking around her dresser and found the picture that Craig took of her and Sean on her moms wedding day..when they had originally started going back out.."that was a good day..i miss those times" she looked more at it...Sean had his arm around her waist and she had her arm around his..and they were both smiling..she sighed and then walked back over to her bad and layed down...she heard a tap on the window..she wondered who it could be since she didnt really get much visitors...she looked over at the window and there was Sean.."wow" she said.."this is weird" he mouthed to her.."can i come in"..she went over to the window and opened it..:"hey..what are you doing here"..."well Ellie went to visit her mom in rehab and there was no way i was gonna sit at home with that ferret..." Emma smiled.."ok and you think my house is any better..im bored too.." well it could be better then me sitting at home...what you dont want me to be here?" she smiled.."no i didnt say that..i was just wondering.." he walked around her room..he stopped at her dresser and looked at the picture.." you still have this picture..wow i thought you have thrown it out by now" "well i didnt..and its still there" she walked over to the bed and sat down..thinking of what she could say next...he came over and sat down next to her.."hi" he said.."hi" he said back..wow sean thought..shes still soo pretty..like shes always been.."Emma..i miss you".."i miss you too Sean..but theres really nothing i can do about that..because you have a girlfriend..and you are 100 commited to her.."yeah i know iam..but there is still something about you that iam in love with..and i cant get over that.."yeah" she said.."what is that?".."its your beauty.."Sean theres more to me then that" yeah i know and i could name a million things...she smiled.."ok..go"..he started laughing.."ok..you have a great personality..and a great attitude..and i like the way you arent afraid to stand up for yourself..he started to get closer to her...and one more thing i like"..and he got even more closer..about one inch away from her lips.."wait..i dont like..i LOVE your smile..." they were now each one inch from the others lips..he looked up at her eyes and looked at them and then he leaned into kiss her..and she didnt pull away...the kiss was like no other that they had, had before..long..and deep..suddenly..she pulled away.."Sean..im not saying i dont like this because this is what i've wanted since we broke up..but you have a girlfriend..and i dont want you to cheat on her.."yeah i know..your right..soo i guess im gonna go"...he started to walk toward the window..but she stopped him..."Sean..wait.."..she went over to him and gave him a long hug...then she stepped backwards.."thanks Sean"..."bye Emma..he said..and then he opened the window and went out...she went back over to the bed and layed down...she didnt realized how much time had passed..she looked over at the clock and it was already 8, she was tired..she looked up at the ceiling at the glow in the dark stars..then looked up at the picture of her and Sean..and drifted off to sleep...**

**Sorry if its bad! i did my best! im a really big Emma and Sean fan..as you can see...once i get 5 reviews..i'll work on the second chapter!**


End file.
